akatsuki truth or dare
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: the title says it all


**Naru-uchiha: hey guys, guess what, I'm not dead, yay!**

**Ruko-chan: unfortunately**

**Naru-uchiha: what's that supposed to mean?**

**Ruko-chan: humm (translation: I donno) brat**

**Naru-uchiha: what did you call me?**

**Ruko-chan: humm, dobe**

**Naru-uchiha: *gasp* oh it's on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto; it belongs to pizza-sama. Haha, ya hear that? Take that kishi. You can't sue me. Hahaha *does crazy dance***

**Warning: itafemdei, oocness, lime, not yaoi, I repeat not yaoi. If you don't like, don't read**

**Rating: PG 13**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

** Akatsuki play truth or dare**

_He clipped her wings so she couldn't fly_

_And she couldn't escape while she watched him die- clairvaux_

_**In the akatsuki base**_

**Summary: a series of oneshots about the naruto crew. Each one featuring a different story like akatsuki truth or dare, and others. Suckky summary. Rated m for slight lime, lemon in later chapters, and suggestive situations.**

The akatsuki sat around a circle on the floor with kisame holding a bottle which he spun and smirked as it stopped at itachi.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

Kisame grinned toothily.

"I dare you to make out with deidara"

"What!" deidara yelled a flushed a deep red.

Itachi just smirked and leaned towards the blushing blonde.

"Something wrong deidara? It's just a kiss" kisame's smirk widened as the other akatsuki members looked on.

"Do it, do it, do it!" the all chorused. All except zetsu who was chewing on a human leg, kakuzu who was counting his money, and pein who was just too cool for that.

Itachi sighed

"Let's just get this over with"

Having said that, he grabbed the back of the blushing blonde's head and pressed their lips together. Deidara, falling in to the spell, let her eyes drop and open her mouth giving him entrance, kissing him back as the battle fiercely of dominance, itachi quickly gaining the upper hand. That is until deidara slipped her hand up itachi's shirt causing the usually stoic boy to moan loudly. Itachi then growled and dragged his blonde to another room where some things happened.

Things which is up to your perverted minds to imagine. I'm not going to imagine it for you.

The boys and a girl scuffled to wipe their bleeding noses as konan squealed.

"Oh my God, I didn't know they were together!" she looked at the photos she had taken of them earlier.

"Fucking blue faced freak, suggesting something like that" hidan muttered and rolled his eyes.

Kakuzu sighed.

"If only I had a penny for every time you said the word 'fuck' I'd be the richest man on the planet"

"What the fuck kakuzu? You're already rich, give it a fucking rest." Hidan yelled and glared at the older man who sighed.

"Again if only I got a penny..." he began.

"We heard you the first time" the others cut him off.

"Okay, who's next?" pein asked.

"well, it's supposed to be itachi but since he's no longer present for reasons I do not wish to elaborate, kisame should spin again" sasori said.

Kisame nodded and spun the bottle and this time, it stopped at hidan.

"Truth or dare"

"What sort of ninny would pick truth?"

Kisame grinned before bursting into a full out evil laugh

"Bwahahahahahahaha" he then cleared his throat and smirked at the slightly scared look on hidan's face.

"What the fuck are you gonna make me do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much"

Hidan exhaled in relief

"I dare you to go into itachi's room and stay there for 10 seconds" hidan's look quickly turned into one of horror and he gulped.

"What the fuck? Do you have any idea what they're doing in there?"

"As a matter of fact I do"

"Aw come on"

"No, if you don't do it, you'll have to drink the default dish."

Hidan paled at that as he remembered.

**_Flashback_**

_"Why are we doing this again?" hidan asked._

_"So if someone refuses to do their dare, they have to drink it" kisame answered_

_"Oh, I feel really sorry for the guy who has to drink that concoction, I'm sick just by looking at it."_

_The small unlucky pail was filled with a fungus-green mixture both edible and inedible substances like, ketchup, mustard, bleach, shampoo and other things I prefer not to mention._

**_Flashback end_**

Hidan turned white, then green, then purple and back to white.

"Ooh pretty colours" tobi said.

The others snickered

"Fine, I'll do it" he sighed while the other's cheered before going into the room.

** *Scottish accent* 8 seconds later**

A scream was heard from the room as hidan ran out before sitting down in a corner rocking back and forth will holding his knees with a strange look on his face saying the words

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts" over and over again.

'Huh' the others thought before bursting into laughter at his expense.

Poor hidan, he was never the same again.

**Naru-uchiha: so how is it, good or bad?**

**Ruko-chan: that was awesome, I love itadei! Especially when deidara's a girl.**

**Naru-uchiha: *giggles* wait does that mean you're not mad anymore?**

**Ruko-chan: sure *huggles* poor hidan, you're evil**

**Naru-uchiha: but of course, I learnt from the best**

**Ruko-chan: you're the best student I ever had.**

**Naru-uchiha: now review me and my sister's stories at narukolover23's profile and tell me what you think.**

_Ja_** ne.**


End file.
